The Dark Fairy
by Scarlet Lupin
Summary: After the 'Roland incident' Marianne leaves, settling at the edge of the dark forest, how is this going to affect the story line, as secrets are unraveled and love is forged through mutual hatred, we will find out just how far trust will go.


I was so done, three weeks after the 'Roland incident' and I was now as good swords woman as I was ever going to be and I was intent on my plan to leave. Packing my satchel with everything I thought I might need to make myself a new home in the dark forest where I was guarantied to not be bothered by any fairies. In went food supplies, sewing kit, other tools I could get my hands on, spare clothes and several large jars, bandages and a first aid kit where just some of the things she planned on taking.

When the bag was full I stepped back a little and tugged the grey and white dress I had been wearing off, quickly followed but he leggings. These were replaced with a pair of thick black leggings with silver veins, a matching long sleeved tunic, knee high black boots as well as other small bits of light weight armour. Strapping on my sword I stepped back and admired my handy work, I looked very different however the wings and my face would be a dead give away. Grabbing a spare pair of scissors, ones I wasn't taking with me and trimmed my already short hair even shorter. When I was done the back was so short it was almost shaved and the front was longer with thick bangs concealing one eye. Nodding I added a simple black mask to help hide my face, but that still left my wings.

A faint memorie tugged at me, a time when I had dragged Dawn on one of my hair brained flying adventures and we needed up falling in a giant black dust bowl and the dust in there was nearly impossible to get off, it had taken months to be gone completely. The dust would work perfectly to disguise my wings, it would turn them completely black and it would rub of or damage my wings. Nodding to my self I pulled on a plain black hooded cloak to help hide my wings till I could reach the dust bowl.

Ducking under flower head after flower head, I attempted to retrace my steps from all those years ago. After an hour of wandering I was about ready to give and just use some dye to try and change the colour when I tripped and when I landed I huge black cloud exploded around me.

Coughing a waving some of the dust out of my face I realised I found the dust bowl, relieved my clothes where black anyway I pulled the cloak of and chucked it to one side and then rolled onto my black and spread my wings. Fluttering them sightly to help the dust get everywhere I made sure I was very thorough and than not a speck of purple could be seen.

Once I was satisfied I shoved the discarded cloak in my bag, scooped up as much of the dust as I could fit into the jars I brought with me and spreading my wings, took to the sky. Speeding my way towards the dark forest, I tested just how fast and smooth I could fly, weaving through the flower stems like a slalom.

As soon as I crossed the border I turned left intent on using the thick shadows to help hide me, with out grin deeper into the dark forest than I needed to. I was scanning the tress searching for something I could sleep in when a sharp cry cut through the air. Pausing I hovered, flapping my wings slowly as I pondered if I should investigate or not. Mentally shrugging I twisted and dived towards where the sound came from. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't the small goblin being pinned by a large lizard, without thinking I dropped to the ground and scooping up a small pebble hurled it as hard as I could at the side of the lizards head.

For a moment I thought it hadn't felt it because it didn't move and then I suddenly had a very angry lizard staring me down, on instinct my wings shot out trying to make myself as big as I could, in a futile attempt to intimidate the creature. However this had an unexpected result as my wings landed in a lone patch of moonlight and the light hit the black dust and instead of causing the wings to glow like they would have before the dust refracted the light causing them to sparkle and shimmer brightly.

The lizard sealed back, blinded by the bright light. Taking the opportunity while the lizard was stunned I sprinted forwards grabbing the goblin and flapping my wings as fast as I could, trying to put distance between us. We had barely got out of sight before the goblin started struggling and shouting. "Your shouting will tell the lizard exactly where we are, so if you don't want to be eaten be quiet!"

The goblin shut up pretty quick after than but was still struggling, sighing I dropped into a dive and set the little guy down. Stepping back I let the goblin get his bearings before asking "so how did you piss of the lizard?"

The goblin frowned and said "I woke it up on accident, what you doin' in the dark forest, fairy?"

Blinkning I said "making a new life. What's your name?"

the small fish like goblin grinned baring its sharp mismatched looking teeth and said "I'm Thang, what about you?"

"I'm Mar..." I hesitated I couldn't use my real name otherwise what would be the point in coming here in the first place, "Belladonna! My name is Belladonna. And it is nice to meet you Thang, do you need a lift anywhere or are you okay from here?"

"Oh i'm good miss Donna, don't you be worryin' I'll just be on ma' way. Nice meeting you."

I watched in bemusement as the little thing walked away whistling merrily looking for all the world like he hadn't nearly been eaten by a lizard. Shaking my head, I continued my search for a suitable tree to call my home.

xxx two years later xxx

Sitting up more I frowned, I could just make out the sounds of...something. I couldn't really tell what yet. Rolling out of my bed I pulled my mask on and pushed the curtain concealing my home aside, slipping out and crouching on my branch. Peeking over the edge I spotted a very odd looking goblin. Wait, no that was an elf! What on earth was an elf doing in the dark forest, wait it was whisper shouting something '...rk fairy?...Dark fairy? please come out I need to speak what the hell youuuuAHHHHHHHHH' the small guy shrieked like nothing i've ever heard as he trips over a root and falls over, for a long moment it looks like he's waiting for something to eat him, before he finally realises he tripped on a root and gets back up muttering under his breath 'glad at least no one is here to see that.'

Grinning I called out "well except me."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Snorting despite my best efforts to hide my amusement I slid of my branch and snapping my wings out glided to the ground landing neatly a few feet from he elf, studying him closer I noted with no small amount of shock it was Sunny, my old friend. Frowning now I said "what do you want? Why are you wandering in my part of the wood?"

"I...I...I'm looking for the Dark fairy, I need her help."

"Congratulations you've found her now why do you want my help?"

"Oh...Uh...well the Bog king kidnapped princess Dawn and he is demanding the love potion as ransom and we can't find the imp that took it and we though you might be able to help as you live here and know these wood really well...and um maybe might help us get Princess Dawn back...?"

For a long second I stared at Sunny and thought on my promise to myself not to get involved in fairy politics ever again and now here I was about to jump head first back into it because of my sister getting her self kidnapped. "Fine, this way."

Turning on my heel I started walking quickly towards the nearest pond, I had a feeling if this was the imp I thought it was and who had the love potion then he would be here. Just to check though I said "this imp is he by any chance about..'yay' high and white and does this whole (insert imp noise here, because I have no idea how to type that.)"

Sunny gaped and then said "yeah, how do all you people know this imp?"

Snorting I said "he gets around is all I'm gonna say."

More confident now I sped up and when we reach the small water hole, sure enough there the imp was dusting a mushroom and a frog. Grinning I lunged forwards knocking the imp to the ground, levelling a small dagger at his throat I said "hand over the potion!"

The imp squeaked indignantly but when he got a good look at me, he chattered slightly and held the bottle out. Snatching the bottle I stepped back and patted the little guy on the head, "there, there, I know you just wanna help but I need this to help save a princess. Isn't that romantic? She probably has a very worried prince charming she needs to get back to, so by doing this you really are helping the spread of love, honest."

The imp seemed at least a bit more pacified at that and nodded and scampered off, turning to face the gaping elf I said "goblin castle?"

Sunny just nodded dumbly apparently too stunned to do much else. Snorting I scooped the elf up and took flight towards the castle in the petrified tree.

xxx

Depositing the small elf on the ground, I strolled right up to the skull head entry way of the goblin castle and grinning at the guard I said "please take us to the Bog king, thank you." The guard nodded politely at me and I had to fight the urge to grin even wider when the goblin growled at Sunny as he led the way to the throne room. Despite having a good relationship with the goblins I hadn't actually met the Bog king, so I was intrigued to make his acquaintance. Even though he kidnapped my sister, I was inclined to believe he was somewhat desperate to get this potion back, in the wrong hands it was very dangerous. Of course if my sister had come to harm then there would be no way to halt the destruction I would rain down on these insignificant insects.

We were still only in the doorway to the large room when the sound of distant singing reached my ears, familiar singing. Tilting my head I said "that your friend?"

The little elf jumped slightly and strained his ears trying to hear what I could, "Dawn! Yes that's her!"

I had to grab the back of his shirt to stop him running off, "easy there tiger, we need to give this potion to the Bog king before we can get your princess."

Flushing and ducking his head he mumbled "oh right."

When my eyes landed on the tall, insect like man sprawled on the throne, I was surprised by how un-repulsed I was. Sauntering forwards I said "you wanted this?" Waving the bottle back and forth in front of the kings face, trying to catch his attention as it seemed to be a million miles away.

"What is...AHHH!" Jumping violently he snatched up his staff and swung it at me, knocking the pink bottle right out of my hands. Yelping I rolled to the side and caught the bottle lightly out of the air, relived it didn't smash and spray us all in the dust, that would have been a disaster! chucking the potion to Sunny I unsheathed my sword and lunged at the Bog king.

Battling back and forth I was surprised to find myself supremely enjoying the fight, it was nice to stretch my wings in this way. Eventually we landed and we were so exhausted neither of us could lift out weapons. Breathing heavily I tried to catch my breath and slow my heart rate, it took a second but I could feel my energy returning.

Straightening up I sheathed my blade and said "you made a deal, yes? The potion for the release of the princess. Well there is the potion, now please release the princess so I can go back to my tree and pretend none of this happened!" Gesturing at Sunny holding the potion.

"Yes of course...wait did you say 'your tree'? You wouldn't happen to be the mysterious dark fairy that has been hiding in my woods?"

Rolling my eyes heavenwards I said "yes I said 'my tree' and yes I have become know by the moniker 'the dark fairy', although I would like to point out that is not my real name."

"Right. What is your 'real' name?"

Just then the volume and pitch of Dawn's singing increased drastically so it was nearly deafening, and now I could hear just what it was she was singing. It was just like the other love dusted couples we had passed on the way here, fearing the worst I asked "what did she fall in love with?"

"I'll show you, I hope you have a strong stomach." Turning he led the way towards the dungeons, to retrieve Dawn.

Striding after him I had to admit I was curious to see what it was my sister had fallen in love with, as well as distinctly nervous, if I needed a strong stomach I could only assume it wasn't anything good she had fallen in love with.

When we reached the cell he pulled open the door and as soon as Dawn's eyes locked on Bog she went ballistic flitting around and singing even louder, smiling like a fool and generally confirming my worst fear, "you?!"

"Uh...well...you see..."

"You monster!" Blinking down at the tiny enraged elf, I had to remember they didn't think I even really knew Dawn so I could react that strongly. Even if every fibre of my being said to rip him limb from limb, I couldn't or would risk blowing my cover. And it wasn't like she was being mistreated, aside from being in love Dawn was unharmed and healthy looking.

Breathing slowly, I restrained the flailing elf, as he tried to get at the Bog king and said "antidote?"

"Uh...working on it?"

"Right...well thats helpful!"

"Well you talk to her then!"

"Her who?"

"The sugar plum fairy."

Bog gestured into the covered pit that glowed a brilliant blue, peering in I saw a tiny blue glowing fairy turn around smiling brightly at us "Ohhhh hello?" The smile didn't last when she saw Bog.

"We need the antidote."

"Only if you let me talk about that fateful day..."

"NO!"

"Then no..."

Seeing this was going nowhere I said "we need the antidote, please..."

"Oh alright but I'm going to need a few things, a loom, a flute, green beans, a nail file..."

"Get those things!" This was directed at a small beaked goblin who went to rush of but halted when the tiny blue fairy continued listing things she would need. Turning back to face myself and Sunny the Bog king frowned and then said "aren't you the elf that took the potion?"

"Uh yeah..."

Turning to look at Sunny, I had to fight the urge to whack him one, settling on a scowl instead. "What on earth did you do that for? Love is a painful waste of time and you stole a potion that induces crazy love struck behaviour, why?!"

"Uh well, princess Dawn...and...I...I..." trailing off and looking down the elf didn't bother to finish the sentence.

He was saved from further embarrassment when a short female goblin wearing a bone head band approached and said "why don't you wait for the antidote upstairs its drafty down here."

"Uh who are you?"

Bog cringed and said "my mother..."

"Griselda." leaning in close she said "don't you have a comb?" Waving her hand she continued in a louder tone of voice "now come along." Turning she led us upstairs, and when we reached the room I was stunned at the decorations. Little love hearts where everywhere red balloons and even a love themed topiary, no sooner had we arrived than Griselda was dragging Sunny off to who knows where. Calling out "you too behave, tohdaloo."

Stuff and the goblin I saved so many years ago where singing 'I got a feeling' in the corner.

"Stop."

The goblins froze although fang finished the line, an added a little drawn out 'yeah' on the end.

"Go see if the antidote is ready!"

"Roger BK"

"I found your boutonniere."

"Quickly!"

Although I was far too busy gaping to notice much going on, I heard when Bog said "why would she...OH!"

The reason occurred to me at the exact same time, jerking violently I shuddered and said "who likes this stuff?"

"Not me!"

"I hate it!"

"I hate it more!"

"There all fools, rushing in. They, can't help it."

"Their in chains," ripping some of the paper chains from the ceiling we both started ripping them up.

"That bind them."

"Whats the point?"

"Bursting bubbles!" Stamping on a balloon we both laughed at the sound it made as it deflated.

Lifting one of the red love hearts not he table he said "thats what they get."

Hurling a knife into the little love heart so hard it ripped from his hand and pinned it to the topiary I said "lies!" and chucking another knife at the topiary for good measure I added "and more lies!"

Grinning now Bog scooped up a handful of the hearts and threw them in the fire "pain!"

Lifting an ugly flower thing of the table I said "sorrow!" Hurling not he floor and stamping on it.

"Wait! I...I like that one."

"Why?"

I watched him scoop it up dusting the dirt of as he said "I don't know.."

"Oh" for some reason I felt bad that I damaged the flower thing, watching him put it back on I chocked out "its...uh...l...lo...lovely?"

I was distinctly relieved when Stuff and Fang came running in shouting "antidotes ready!"

Gathering around the orb like prison Bog said "well where is it?"

"Its a riddle!"

"A riddle? What about all that stuff you asked for?"

"Well you know when your prison its hard to shop! Now do you want to hear the riddle or not?"

Bog said "no."

While at almost the exact same time I said "yes!"

"Bum Bah Da Bum the antidote is the one thing more powerful than the potion!"

Pacing we both thought on it for a bit before saying in perfect synch "I hate riddles!"

"Something more powerful than the potion?"

"Thats what I said."

"Sire news from the mushrooms, an armskie on-roaches!"

We both stared for a moment until fang retreated into the hallway and then resumed our pacing, a few moments later the sugar plum fairy sighed and said "Im bored, Ill just tell you!"

"Yes!"

"...Through a story!"

"Nooooooo!"

"One fateful day when the bog king was young and impetuous, he fell in love, oooh with a sweet young thing."

As plum spoke she morphed, fist into Bog and then into the other goblin she was speaking about, with out meaning to I said "ew." out loud earning a disapproving look from Plum.

Even as Bog said "she was the most beautiful creature I ever saw..."

"Seriously?"

"He was so in love, but Bog, he had no patients."

"Thats enough!" He made a grab for the web prison so I lifted it out of reach wanting to hear the rest of this story.

"So he came to me, for my love potion. I tried to tell him how it worked...but he dusted the poor unsuspecting creature..."

"Plum I beg you..."

"...As she was gazing into he eyes of a love sick Bog. AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sighing Bog turned away "even with a love potion, I'm too hideous to love!"

Feeling a pang in my stomach I said "you're not hideous."

Plum interrupted, "hideous not hideous whatever! But thats not why the potion didn't work!"

"What?!"

"She was already in love with someone else!"

Thinking hard I spoke out loud as I thought "sooo, the one thing more powerful than the potion is...real love?"

"Bingo! That took forever!"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"You shut me away and you shut me up! And Griselda blames me, for the 'no love in the dark forest!'"

Aforementioned goblin peeked out from behind one of the potted plants and said "teaching moment, there are no short cuts to love. Jut saying." ducking back out of sight again in the face of her sons rage.

"Stuff! Take her away!"

"Okay BK! Here." Shoving he web prison at Fang as they left.

"This antidote won't help Dawn, she's never been in love with anybody."

I realised a second too late I probably shouldn't have said that, but it didn't look like Bog was listening as he only responded with "I should never have used the potion on that poor sweet...nothing would have been..."

"Real." Deciding he wouldn't be able to figure out my identity if I confided in him, I perched against the table and continued "I know all about getting your heart broken. I almost married a man, who didn't love me."

"Why?"

"He was soooo good looking."

"Oh."

"Maybe I couldn't bare to see that he really was a shallow, power hungry, cheating, chattering, pig son of a..."

"WOW, wow, wow"

Slumping form where I had gotten so worked up I sighed and continued "inside I knew he didn't want me to be..."

"You?"

"Yeah.."

"But you are different?"

"Ive been told."

"But that is what I like! Ah...I mean...uh...about you"

Laughing slightly I said "so now, I keep my guard up,"

"Me too."

"And most importantly I never trust anybody..." I flushed as our hands touched and was smiling at how we spoke in synch again. "Come on lets go...uh stretch our wings?"

"Good idea, good idea, yes."

Standing he led the way outside, gesturing for me to precede him out the door. Smiling I stepped past him and spread my wings, I could see the tiny flecks of light refracting around the entry way, dance and shimmer as I moved. A shocked gasp had me turn around as I flew to see Bogs wide eyed surprised expression, just barely avoiding flying straight into a goblin I glided a short way before asking "whats wrong?"

"Uh, thats not normal for fairy wings, is it? That...uh...sparkling thing they're doing."

Laughing I said "It from this dust stuff..."

"Oh, come on tough girl!" He grinned at me as he started striding across the fly traps, using his staff to snap them shut before he stepped on it. Grinning back I stepped lightly onto the first and when I found it more stable than I expected, started flipping and jumping over the vicious plants. Slipping on the last one I grabbed Bogs out stretched hand, surprised by his gentle but firm grip.

Taking off we flew together through the woods, reaching the fern clearing I stroked each plant watching in fascination as they all opened up, shooting into the sky. Moving on we watched a huge caterpillar together, but when we arrived at the large thorny hedge I hesitated. I had tried getting through there a couple times and every time, the thorns bit into my wings and prevented me from going further to explore.

Once again Bog offered me his hand, and more confident this time I took it and he pulled me right in close tucking my wings in against his chest and we drifted lazily through the thick maze of thorns. He released me as soon as we reached the other side and I couldn't help the tiny part of me that wished he hadn't.

He turned back to smile at me I felt my heart flutter slightly, lifting the edge of some vines away from the wall he revealed a cave. Gasping at the green glow we entered and I was awed at the glittering cave full of shining glow worms, grinning we wove through the chains of light tapping them off as we went till we exited the cave on the other side.

Zooming across the field of pretty purple flowers we landed on the huge branch of a tree, I was about to tell Bog something when he placed one of the purple flowers in my hair. Flushing I smiled shyly at him "Marianne."

"what?"

"My real name is Marianne."

But before he could respond there was a low horn sound, turning we both saw the long trail of an army right at the front door of the castle.

"You! You played me!"

"No I Bog please..." but he was gone flying towards the castle. Unwilling to let go of the one who caused these fluttery feelings in my stomach I flew after him, "Bog please, I didn't know I swear!"

"Leave now, you won't want to see what I do to them."

Drawing my sword I said "I won't let that happen!" I could feel my eyes burning and I was enraged, I hadn't cried since Rolland and I had no intention of starting now.

"Arghh!" Swinging his staff he slammed me into a huge spider web, and took off towards the castle.

Slashing my way free of the web I flew off in pursuit of Bog.

Arriving in the thrown room I saw Rolland and Bog arguing, as soon as I landed Bog shouted "restrain her!" Some how Rolland had gotten hold of the love potion, and was waving it around.

"Ooooohhhhh my Boggy woggy kingy wingy"

"Ach I wish I didn't see that."

"Bog!"

"Not now Marianne!"

"Marianne?!" Rolland turned to face me and I saw the moment he recognised me even with the black wings and hair. "It is you! Oh the king will be so happy when I return with both princessessess"

"What! No!" I had to smile when I saw Bog stand in front of me to protect me, at least he still cared for me in some way even if he didn't feel the same way I did, it was enough to make me happy.

Fighting ensued, struggling my way free of the goblins holding me, I joined in the fight. Swinging hard at Rolland.

"Two against one hardly seems fair!" Reaching out he grabbed Dawn who had been hovering near the edge of the fight, placing his sword at her throat.

Rage filled me and I charged, swords clanged and now he was hovering with two swords at his throat and a struggling captive, "well now your forcing me to change my plans so I guess its time for me to GO!"

Shoving Dawn at Bog he grabbed and I dropped my sword as we tussled, slowly getting further and further from Bog and Dawn as the whole castle started to crumble and shake around us. wrenching free I managed to pull Rolland sword from its sheath just as he uncorked the love potion bottle, we hovered for a moment at an impasse. Spotting a chuck of falling castle I waited and then kicked it straight into Rolland causing him to fall.

Shooting away I started searching for Dawn and Bog, eventually I spotted them approaching the skull entry way. Diving down I managed to catch Dawn as Bog threw her at me and shouted "GO!" As he grabbed the flags of the skull to stop it falling further and crushing all three of us, it occurred to me what he was doing. He was sacrificing himself so we would make it out. Turning I shot out the mouth of the skull and had barely cleared it, when there was a loud boom and the skull slammed shut, as the ground around it crumbled and it fell into the chasm around the castle. And as we stood there the rest of the castle quickly joined it, crumbling into tiny bits as it fell.

"BOG!" The scream ripped from my throat before I could stop it. Landing I allowed Dawn to slide to the floor sobbing, Sunny rushing over to soothe the distressed Princess.

Lowering my self to my knees in front of the sheer drop into the chasm bellow, I allowed the tears to slide down my cheeks. Finally wiping the tears away, I stood and turned to see Dawn blinking and looking less distraught and smiling at Sunny. Sighing I was just about to leave back to my tree when a hush fell over the people present and Fang shouted "he's alive!"

Turning I saw Bog limping his way through the sky towards us, smiling I relaxed and sighed when he was promptly tackled by Griselda. "My boy!" I watched as she dragged his through the crowds, right towards me. The people parted and we were standing right in front of each other, it looked like he was going to say something and then there was a 'whoosh and clinking as Roland landed in front of me, hurling love potion in my face as he did.

"MARIANNE!"

"Ahhhhh." Rubbing my eyes I tried to get the stinging powder stuff out of my eyes, and then an idea popped into my head. A crazy stupid idea, but hey when were my ideas not? When my eyes opened I started singing "sugar pie hunny bunch, you know that I love you,"

"Thats what I wanna hear."

"I can't help my self,"

"Course not baby cakes."

Wrapping arms around his neck I spun him around so he had his back to the cliff and as I sang "I love..." fisting my free hand I swung my fist knocking him straight of the cliff face.

Grinning I turned around and everyone cheered, although most of the fairies were staring including my sister and my DAD!? When did he get here? Then I remembered that Bog shouted my name and now they would know exactly who I was. Smile faltering I backed away slightly.

"Marianne?" Dawn was wide eyed and hopeful looking as was my dad and there wasn't much I could do to refute it now, I could see the recognition in their eyes.

"Uh...Hi?" I could feel my wings trembling with nerves, so I folded them so it would be less noticeable.

"I...don't...Your wings...What happened to your wings? Why are they black?"

Swallowing I explained "remember that dust we fell in that time, took forever to get of everything. Well...er..." trailing off I just gestured at my wings as she approached.

Reaching out she ran her hand down the front of one of my wings revealing bits of bright purple beneath the area she wiped at, "oh my gosh, Marianne!" Lunging forwards she grabbed me up in a bone crushing hug. "Its really you!"

"Yeah...I missed you."

"What happened?"

"I...I left."

"What!? Why?"

"Rolland...you guys all supported him and pushed me towards him and I didn't want that. So I left so I wouldn't have to explain, I'm a coward."

Bog stepped forwards and broke the tense moment when he said "wait that was the guy!?"

Groaning and dropping my head as Dawn and Bog laughed, I said "yeah..."

"Oh Bog that reminds me..."

Turning to face the two I had to fight not to laugh as Bog yelped and backed away saying "please don't sing!"

"Its never going o work between us...Its not you, its me."

"No problem.."

Jumping I added "no problem at all!"

"Marianne, a word please."

Following her over to the large tree she turned to me but before she could say anything I said "Look Dawn..."

"No Marianne you listen, I hate that you ran away, I really do but I feel terrible that it was our fault, we should have listened to you and respected you. So now I am going to help you out. I know something about love, you gotta want it bad. If that guys got into your blood, go out and get him. If you want him to be, the very part of you, that makes you want to breath, heres the thing to do. Tell him that that your never gonna leave him, tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him!"

As soon as she finished her little rant she shoved me back out the tree hollow and straight into the hard body of Bog.

"Tell her right now!" Blinking at Griselda I realised he must have had much the same chat with his mother, "NOW!"

"Uh..." Turning I saw Bog was looking incredibly awkward. Oh god what if he didn't feel the same way and he felt uncomfortable trying to let me down gently...the panicked thoughts vanished as he cleared his throat and started singing!

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in...falling in love with..."

Smiling I fluttered closer and pressed a finger against his lips as I said "maybe I should take it from here." Easing his staff from his hands I twirled it and trimmed the vines holding the amber in the end of the staff. "WILD THING! YOU MAKE MY HEART SING! YOU MAKE EVERYTHING GRAVOOOOORAYAYAYA!"

"OH WILD THING YOU MAKES MY HEART SING!"

"YOU MAKE EVERYTHING, GROOOOOOOVAY! Wild thing I think I love you, but I want know for sure. come on hold me tight. I love you!"

Drifting closer we spun slowly by our joined hands and leaning in I pressed my lips against his smiling as he kissed back.

* * *

 **Author note: here is just a little one shot I made, cause I love strange magic and I really wanted to make my own fanfic of it so there we go, I will not tell you how many times I had to rewind to get the words to the songs right, although the scary bit was I didn't have to do that much for the speech because I pretty much knew their lines. so please read and review, tell me what you think guys.**

 **-SL xxxx**


End file.
